


The Old Head

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [8]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Longing, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the date of his execution closing in, LJ visits his father in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 8.  
> This was literally the only key moment of character interaction that hit me when I watched this episode. Never thought I would write a Father/Son pairing, even if it is only implied. 
> 
> Let's go!

LJ wanted to reach through the glass and touch his father. It's weird how being further away from his Dad has made him feel impossibly closer to the man.  
"I don't know if you remember, but that summer before 5th grade when I stayed with you a couple weeks and you thought I broke your glass coffee table, and when you came home I denied it. But you told me, you could care less about the coffee table you just didn't want me lying to you. And you said I'd feel a lot better if I just told you the truth. You promised not to be angry," LJ drew in a shuddering breath, he could practically feel the guilt and fear that had run through his body at the time. It was an accident, he was playing a stupid game of 'the floor is made of lava' to pass the time until his Dad came back from the store, he'd slipped and put his foot straight through the top. He was lucky enough not to get glass stuck in the bottoms of his feet.  
"I remember," Lincoln's deep voice vibrated through LJ.  
"Well, I broke it," He looked up and made eye contact with his Dad. Lincoln smiled that small secret smile he shared only with family.  
"I know,"  
"You know, if there is anything that you want to get off your chest, you can tell me and I promise I won't get angry," LJ felt tears welling up. This right here had been keeping his up at night since his Dad's arrest. The man he had looked up to.  
"You want to know if I killed that guy," The two held eye contact. Emotions that they couldn't express with words were instead shared by that look. All of the hope and the fear and the love.  
And God did LJ love his Dad. He hated him. hated that he had left Mom, hated that he was never there when LJ needed him, hated that he had been locked away in this stupid prison.  
But the love transcended that. LJ had always admired the man; he was strong and silent and loyal.   
LJ could only begin to grasp what his father had sacrificed for his family, for Uncle Mike. And somewhere along the way, that admiration had turned in to desire. LJ couldn't help but notice the little details, the slope of his Dad's shoulders, his stubbled jaw line and that soft look he got in his eyes, the one he so rarely used.   
It sent butterflies scattering in his belly when he was ever on the receiving end of them.  
"I er," Lincoln started, "I went there planning to do something wrong. But I didn't kill that guy."  
A mixture of relief and anger washed through LJ. Either his Dad was finally opening up to him or he was lying again and both outcomes pissed LJ off. If his Dad didn't kill that guy then why the hell was there so much evidence? Lincoln seemed to read his mind because he elaborated.   
"Someone is working real hard to make it look like I did it," The older man shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "Anyway, there is a chance the execution may not happen."  
"What?" LJ let out a shaky breath, hope and elation filled his chest. The rest of Lincoln's words were a hazy mix, struggling to enter LJ's head. He so desperately wanted to reach through the glass separating them, wanted to be wrapped up in his father's strong embrace. He missed the way his Dad smelt, missed the gentle prickle of stubble against his own smooth skin.   
"LJ look at me," Lincoln using his name broke LJ out of his daze and he raised his watery eyes to meet his father's, "You've got to have faith, kid."  
LJ reached forwards and pressed his fingertips to the cool glass separating them. Lincoln hesitated for a moment before leaning forwards as far as he could and pressed his lips to his son's fingers though the glass.   
LJ left the prison that day feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert, LJ goes home and his Mom gets shot right in the head.
> 
> Just in case you wanted a punch in the feels <3


End file.
